


here goes nothing

by zstardust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zstardust/pseuds/zstardust
Summary: I have been thinking this for a while now:Daisy was expoded to high levels of radiation during her last fight with Malick.She really was, guys.The show never mentioned it. Sure, they wanted a happy ending. I get it. I really do get it.But I also am a sucker for hurt/comfort. So I kinda want to read a story about that.About the consequences of Daisy's sacrifice. About the toll it took on her health.About Coulson dealing with the possibilty of outliving her. About Daisy having someone to lean on after being so strong for so long. About hurt. About comfort.I think this idea - if put in the right hands- could lead to a good story.Since my hands are most definitely the wrong ones, I invite you guys to give it a go.You know what they say: sharing is caring. There are so many talented writers around here. So come on, guys.Share that talent.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	here goes nothing

You rock so much that you boulder.


End file.
